A Journey Begins
by KeelaHylls
Summary: After sensing evil close by, Neo Queen Serenity must send not only her friends on missions alone to awaken new senshi, but also her daughter to gather help from old friends. Better summary inside.
1. Notes & Prologue

So, here's my first story, base on Sailor Moon. It's set years after Sailor Stars. The following is a bit of info.

1. I'm using the ENGLISH names. I'm leaving the Starlights' names as they are. For Kakyuu, at first I was going to give her an Earth name, but decied against it.

2. Serena has two kids (Rini and another daughter) and her friends each have a daughter of their own. In this story, Amara and Michelle in this story are lovers, not cousins like in the English dub (cause as much as I love the English dub, I like the idea of Amara and Michelle being lovers, not cousins, better). So, how did Amara and Michelle have daughters? Through science.

3. Four characters from season one are also in this story. Knew who I'm talking about. I hope so!!

4. The story I had before this, I deleted that one, because I felt like I rushed into it to quickly. So, here's the better version.

And I think that's about it. If you have any questions, just ask.

**Summary**

It's been years since the war that crowned Serena and Darien Queen and King, and even longer since the battle with Galaxia. But through it all, Serena always had someone there to help her, to make her feel better, but that was then, this is now. After sensing great evil coming closer to the Solar System, Neo Queen Serenity must not only send her friends on missions alone to awaken new senshi, but she also has to send her oldest daughter and her senshi to gather help from old friends. And as if worrying about her daughter's and friends' lives aren't enough, Serenity has a missions of her own.

Will everyone be able to completed their missions in time? Also, what is this great evil coming closer and closer to the Solar System?

**Story Starts Here**

She looked down at the small, sliver ball that was in front of her. A tear formed in her left eye, but she hardly noticed. All she could think of was how she was going to tell her friends that they each had a mission to go on…alone; something she had never had before. She also couldn't help thinking about how much she was going to miss them. Her husband and two daughters may stay with her, but not for long. She also would also have to send her oldest daughter on a mission, or rather missions. Then there was her missions she would have to deal with…

She shook her head. _'All this missions,'_ she thought to herself. _'And this time, we have to go on them alone. When was the last time we were even on a mission? Does it matter, we were all together at least.'_

She bit her lower lip, trying to stop the tears from coming. But it was too late. Tears were already running down her face. And she let them run…it wasn't until she heard noises coming closer to the room she was in, that she quickly wiped the tears away. She couldn't let anyone see her cry…not now.


	2. The Mission Is Set

Neo Queen Serenity looked away from the Sliver Crystal as she saw her husband, King Endymion, and her friends, Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Pluto, Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn, walk into the room she was in. She was quiet as each of them took their seats, King Endymion beside Neo Queen Serenity at the head of the table, Venus, Mars, Jupiter and Mercury on the right side, and Saturn, Pluto, Neptune and Uranus on the left side. Each of the senshi were in their Eternal fuku, while Endymion was wearing his usual lavender tuxedo.

The queen looked back at the Crystal, wondering how to start…where to start…

Finally, she opened her mouth and begun to speak. "I have asked you all here because…because with the help of the Sliver Crystal, I've been feeling great evil coming closer to the Solar System." She stop talking, letting what she had just said go through her friends' heads, and to gave her a moment to hold back the tears that wanted to fall. "But, I can feel there are also new senshi out there…waiting to be awakened. They don't know they're senshi…and from what the Sliver Crystal is telling me…there's eight new groups. I _need_ those new senshi as soon as possible; I think they can help us with this…" Neo Queen Serenity closed her month. _'With this what? War? Oh, I don't want anymore wars.' _She took a deep breathe, knowing the hard part was coming. She didn't want to send her friends away, but as queen, she knew she had too. _'Sometimes, being queen isn't fun at all.'_

"Serena…what are you trying to say?" Asked Mars, using the queen's old name, now the name only those close to her now call her sometimes.

Neo Queen Serenity looked at Mars, a small, sad smile on her face. "Yes, I was getting to that." She was glad someone had asked the question; since Serenity wasn't sure she could just blurt out what needed to be said. "Well, since there are eight new groups…and eight of you, each of you have to go find one new group…alone."

There were small gasps from all of the senshi. Neo Queen Serenity looked around the room. "I wish I could send you in pairs, at least that way you wouldn't be alone, but I fear that will take to long. Also I think it'll be best if the kids stayed here, instead of at their castles." Nods came from everyone. The _kids_ that Neo Queen Serenity was talking about were the senshi kids.

"When should we leave?" Venus asked.

Neo Queen Serenity shook her head. "As soon as possible, but…"

Venus looked at her queen. She could tell that the queen was upset at having to send her friends away. "Neo Queen Serenity, I think we should leave in a couple days. That will give us enough time to get ready."

Neo Queen Serenity nodded. "Yes, that's a good idea. The sooner, the better."

"But how will we know who the senshi are?" Saturn asked. "I mean, they'll all look the same. How do we tell the senshi from the normal people?"

Neo Queen Serenity looked at Saturn. The youngest out of the senshi team, yet one of the smartest. "That's a good question, Saturn." She looked at the Sliver Crystal, then at Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus. The ones that were with her when they discovered that she, Neo Queen Serenity, was the Moon Princess they were looking for. It was so long ago. At the time, she was only fourteen. "Mars, Venus, Mercury, Jupiter, do you remember when we discovered that I was the Moon Princess, and my tear, and the seven Rainbow Crystals formed together and made the Sliver Crystal?"

All four of them nodded. How could they forget? It had been years ago, but it was one day none of them were forget. Not only did they discovered that Serena was the Moon Princess, but King Endymion, who was known as Darien back then, was taken by the Dark Kingdom, and become an enemy.

"Well, I thought about that a lot…I was wondering how my mother, Queen Serenity, separated the Sliver Crystal before. I wondered if _I_ could separate the crystal…I kept trying, and only yesterday did I get it…" Lifting her right hand, she waved it over the Sliver Crystal. Eight little crystals of different colors left the Sliver Crystal, and went to each senshi. A light blue one went to Sailor Mercury, a carmine red one went to Sailor Mars, a forest green one went to Sailor Jupiter, a dark orange one went to Sailor Venus, a black one went to Sailor Pluto, a dark blue one went to Sailor Uranus, a sea green one went to Sailor Neptune, and a royal purple one went to Sailor Saturn. "Most of the crystals' power will stay here with me; the small part of the crystal that each of you has only has enough power to detect a new senshi."

Neo Queen Serenity looked around the room again. "So, not tomorrow, but the next day, you all _must_ be ready to leave. The small crystal will lead you to the place where the senshi are. It'll start to flash when a new senshi is near by. Understood?"

Everyone nodded, expect Pluto, who asked, "Queen, will all these new senshi be on Earth?"

"I'm not sure, Pluto," Serenity answered. "I think so." She signed before continuing, "Now, I think it's time that all of you start planning for your mission." This time, all eight of her senshi nodded, before getting up and leaving.

Once everyone was gone King Endymion, who had been quiet the whole time, turned to his wife. "Are you O.K, Serena?" he asked her, putting an arm around her shoulder.

She shook her head. "No," she cried, tears now running freely down her face. "I don't want them to go, but they have to…"

"I know," King Endymion said, pulling Neo Queen Serenity into a hug. She hugged him back. "But they'll be back soon."

Neo Queen Serenity sighed. She knew King Endymion was right, but still, she didn't want her friends to leave. She closed her eyes, and just stood there.

* * *

So that's chapter one. For the colors of the crystal that each of the senshi got, I want to Wikipedia and looked at the colors there. Each of the colors are pretty straight forward, expect Jupiter's. For forest green, there's two types (traditional and web). I decied to go with traditional forest green in my head, but you can choose for yourself what forest green you want Jupiter to have in your mind.

So, that it for now. Bye!!


End file.
